


200-400 word-prompts for tumblr

by lokidindeed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidindeed/pseuds/lokidindeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles (200-400 words) written for prompts on tumblr. </p><p>Each chapter is a seperate prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	200-400 word-prompts for tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt can also be found on my tumblr.
> 
> Loki has made one scheme too much, and Odin decides to punish him for it.

Never in the nine realms had Loki thought he was going to end here; standing at the whipping pole, his hands tied behind his back. Facing the people of Asgard like this, bound and humiliated, gave him a strange feeling in his stomach.

“Loki Odinsson. You have wronged many on this realm with your childish schemes. For that, your punishment will be ten whiplashes. Perhaps you will then learn to behave!” Odin exclaimed. He turned towards his golden son. “Thor, you may begin”

Thor nodded, stepping forward towards Loki.

“I am truly sorry, brother,” Thor said

“Whatever, Thor. Just get over with”

Thor nodded.

Loki closed his eyes.

When the whip first touched his back, he felt an icing sensation, which made him shudder. Then the pain came, which burned like a fire. It was overwhelming. He let out a surprised moan, but did not have time to collect himself, before the next whiplash hit him.

Loki bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood. He concentrated on keeping his eyes shut and his breathing labored.

Three… Four… Five…

His body was tense. He could feel the blood dropping form his back.

Six… Seven… Eight

All thoughts were abandoned from his mind. Only the pain was left. He was close to losing consciousness. 

Nine… Ten!

Loki’s body waited another whiplash, but none came.

“I now declare this punishment for over!” Odin’s voice sounded.

Loki felt his body relax in every muscle he got. Quickly, Thor’s hands were all over him, removing the cuffs and helping him stand.

His legs suddenly became wobbly, and he stumbled, but Thor took a firm grip in his arm.

“Get away from me” Loki hissed, trying to push his brothers comforting hands away.

He fell on his hands and knees, letting out a hitch of pain.

He felt his brother’s hand gently on the top of his back, the only place which wasn’t bleeding.

“Come brother. Let’s go home”


End file.
